Type Earth Revised
by TheJesterShade
Summary: Naruto saved the Elemental Nations from the plans of an unhinged Goddess. Then again from a crazy blind guy that plays with puppets and lives on the moon. Then a third time from two planet eating, cannibal douches. Little did he know that this was going to be routine. "I'm getting to old for this". Au/Ooc-ness/Op-Naruto
1. Prologue

****Disclaimer: Naruto and Harry Potter are property of Masashi Kishimoto and J. K. Rowling respectfully. I also don't own any lines I may use from movies or ideas from books, games ect. I make no profit off this and due this out of enjoyment.****

 ** **[Warning] AU and OOC-ness. Multi-crossover, Universe hopping, Alternate timelines. Naruto canon will be slightly different, slight changes to curtain events and such. But most will be the same and any changes will be mentioned in passing, but it isn't really important just say it's there. The most prominent change is the addition of Characters/ Groups/ Ideas/ Concepts and Abilities from other material. They will have some roll in the story, even if it's just to broaden the unfortunately narrow world. Not everything I include will have the entirety of its universe come along. I might take and re-purpose an ability or group to fit my story. So when you see Kido( which you will) don't expect Bleach's story as a whole to be shown. I might add favorite Characters to have a part in my tale, but they will actual be good for something and not just random fanfare.****

"Talking"

 _~Different Language~_

 _'Thinking'_

 _*Telepathy*_

 ** **"Mantra, Verse, Jutsu, Spells or things of note."****

 ** **Prologue:**** ** **The Man who holds the Sun and Moon****

 ** _ **Infinite doors.**_**

 ** _ **Nary a soul.**_**

 ** _ **Herald the travelers.**_**

 ** _ **To a world of old.**_**

 ** _ **Pity us not.**_**

 ** _ **Though these streets do rot.**_**

 ** _ **What our world holds chained.**_**

 ** _ **Shall never be attained.**_** __~ Inscription on the Great Door of Azarath__

 **-Rock of Eternity**

 **Mamaragan** , also known as **The Wizard** and **Shazam** , sat at his throne on the **Rock of Eternity**. This God from **Dreaming** was old, nine thousand years old to be exact. He had spent his entire life fighting evil and guarding the **Seven Deadly Sins** , all in the hope for a better world.

He along with several other Gods sat on a council, which had the self-appointed task of controlling and governing the flow of energy coming from **Akasha**. Which in modern times is best and more widely known as Magic.

This meta-physical plane, also known as the **Swirl of the Root** , **The** **Source, Spiral of Origin** , or **Vortex of Radix** , was the origin of existence. It is the source of all events and phenomena across every dimension and time. It exists outside of time, storing and archiving possibilities and events, past, present and future, of the world. Which was also why it is referred to as 'Outside the World'.

It is the place all souls, even **Heroic Spirits** recorded on the **Throne of Heroes** , originate from and where they go after death.

He and his council judged those who wielded the Arcane Arts and punished those that they felt deserved such. They started out wanting to purge the world of evil and injustice.

Unfortunately, he could only keep it from getting any worse. There will always be evil, it was an undisputed fact of the world. He was just to young and naive at the time to truly realize it. There is good, therefore so must there be evil. Balance in all things. So there had to always be a guardian, A Shazam. He had fared well, to be honest, being a god as old as he was with no worshipers to keep him sustained. But he was ready to trade his position to someone else.

Alas, he was also very hesitant. The last time he had empowered someone they had let it go to their head. Teth-Adam was a mistake he didn't wish to repeat. Having chosen him solely on his combat ability, disregarding his substance as a person. Which really showed itself once he killed the others on the council leaving Mamaragan the sole member. So instead of a choosing someone with just great strength, he'd find someone with great believes as well.

The Wizard had studied many, many 'Heroes' of the current millennium. Unfortunately, many of them he found...lacking. But he wouldn't settle, he would find the one most fit even if he required help to do it. He decided to ask the Great Mother Gaea for her personal opinion. She responded by showing him someone that...took his breath away.

With all he experienced he was a man far before modern society would have recognized him as such. He started out quite childish and obnoxious, but it could be excused with the absence of any parental figures. He was sabotaged from the very beginning due to fear and hatred, but over came such trivial matters. He showed an indomitable resolve, being the very personification of his people's ideology... _ **The Will of Fire.**_

Not even in the face of what was thought of as impossible or inevitable, did he waver from his course. He faced down people far out ranking him, both in military service and raw combat ability. Didn't flinch in the face of pieces of a Primordial entity Even going as far as to befriend enemies, changing their Ideals and Ideologies. Showing them a different perspectives and outlooks on life. Shouldering the horrors of war and the worries and fates of his peoples. And finally, fighting and defeating not one but five God-tier Entites, two of which had the power to create and destroy entire universes.

 **He would observe this person's past to further be sure, reviewing responses to situations and decisions, as well as the reaction to the consequences of such. But he was positive...He had found who he was looking for.**

 ** **-The Dimension of Azarath (In between Dimensions really..but semantics)****

Blue, glowing eyes gazed into the never ending sunset that forever painted the sky. Warm, red clouds lazily floated on a light wind. He felt like a Nara, just setting back and enjoying this endless peace.

His golden hair, that seemed to glow with hidden light, spiked in every direction, flowed down his back like a stream of golden silk. It flowed in the gentle wind, seeming to sparkle, catching light at odd angels.

The rob he wore is a light gray while two orange sashes wrapped around his torso and waist. The material crinkled from the wind and him napping against the great tree, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment.

He was Uzumaki Naruto, the Chosen One, Child of Prophecy, Greatest of the Hokage, Jinchuriki of the Biju, God Eater and Destroyer of Worlds. All these titles mean nothing anymore, no one even remembered the time when they meant something. Well, no one but him it seemed.

He had lived well after the Fourth Shinobi World War, having a wife and two children. He even achieved his dream of becoming the leader of the Leaf, though it wasn't achieved without sacrifice.

Sasuke had unfortunately died after their final battle at the Valley of the End. It ended with both of them without an arm, which wasn't a huge problem for Naruto as he had the vitality of a God. But Sasuke didn't have Uzumaki blood, thus his costitution was just a bit better than normal.

Sasuke, finally won over by Naruto's ideals and will, died with a smile on his face. Leaving behind a silently crying Naruto and destroying any plans 'fate' might have had for the redeemed Uchiha.

Naruto had been found quickly enough and given a replacement arm of Shodaime cells. Which unknown to them, tripled if not quadtupled his already immense healing factor.

He also notice the addition of a black crescent moon on his left hand to match the re-appearing sun on his right, along with a suspicious itching in his eyes.

Over all things had become truly peaceful, Nations got along, more due to him having the ability to destroy the entire planet, then any true want for peace. That was how it was at first but it soon changed, people like the lack of conflict.

Unfortunately it wouldn't last for much longer, as all good things seem to end so did the peace. Several powerful opponents popped out of the woodwork.

Ootsutsuki Toneri was the first, even before he became Hokage. The deranged and misguided man thought that Shinobi had tainted the legacy of his ancestors by weaponize Chakra. Though he wasn't entirely wrong, it wasn't solely their fault. Black Zetsu had manipulated and coerced the **Ningen** for centuries into every war, every conflict and ultimately molded the Shinobi Era as it was. He also had a thing for Naruto's future babies' momma...Totally not cool.

It didn't matter in the end, who was wrong and who was right. The conflict was inevitable, right from the beginning. He was thrown down by a punch from Naruto that nearly shattered the moon...well, more than it already was.

After Naruto defeated Toneri peace once again resumed. But again it seemed to last a couple of years before another opponent made themselves known.

Momoshiki and his Father Kinshiki, two very powerful members of the Ootsutsuki...Clan? Family? Whatever, they were strong enough to startle Kaguya and that was a problem.

Luckily he had been training, not super intensively but enough, even if he had Hokage duties. While the village took a large amount of time, Naruto had Shadow Clones. He could do paperwork, spend time with his family and learn the ins and outs of his new abilites, which seemd to be a gift from Sasuke.

So when the two extra-dimensional beings arrived to take Kurama he was prepared. Though he couldn't win do to the Chunnin Exams having just ending and them attacking him while he was still in the arena. He had to protect all the members of the crowd from the elemental attacks, luckily his friends stepped in to help protect the people while he dealt with the invaders.

He summoned up Kurama's Avatar and combined it with his recently discovered Susanoo. Golden armored plates covered the fox's figure, they radiated a slight black and purple tinted aura, a gift from his long dead friend.

During the explosion that followed, the two aliens teleported him along with themselves to what he assumed was their home dimension or at least the one they were currently using.

This however, was a mistake on their part. Now that he didn't have to worry about the bystanders getting hurt he could unleash his full power on these piss ants for threatening his Family and Home. What followed, if anyone could have witnessed it, could only be described as biblical.

Unleashing his fully Ascended Golden Cloaked form was like the sun rising on the dead and cracked planet again. His glow encompassed the entire horizon, giving it an almost majestic view...before he burst into action and released Armageddon upon the two planet eaters.

He returned home to his family, everyone none the wiser of the destruction of an already dead planet or the only two people that lived there.

He retired several years later, letting Kona have the hat. He and his family lived happily for several decades, in which he noticed his lack of aging. His loved ones all wasted away along with his friends, eventually centuries passed and the world changed. It was unrecognizable by the time he finally decided to call upon the old Sage again. He called upon the Buji in order to contact Hagoromo in the Ascended plane.

When the old Sage arrived he had promptly told them he had been watching over them so already knew what he wanted to ask. He said that due to his prolonged contact to Kurama in the womb and then the other Biju when he became an adult, he had partially-Ascended. Hagoromo's donation of Chakra had increased the effect and with Sasuke's passing, which transferred Indra's half, coupled with the prosthetic right arm had completed his transition to a higher stage of existence. It also helped that he had excepted his darkness and had the mind set and spiritual strength of a Sage. Couple that with the fact the Buji are pieces of a Primordial Entity, Hagoromo was the son of a Priestess turned Goddess that absorbed that Entity and Naruto himself was the reincarnation of his son. Naruto, by all rights, had become a divine entity. Much like Hagoromo had except he didn't decide to leave his body for a higher existence.

He also pointed out that Naruto had gained a combination of the **Tenseigan** and **Sharigan**. Naruto had given him a look of confusion and The Sage pointed out the reflection in the sewer water at their feet. Naruto did in fact have the _'Reincarnation Eye'_ the white glowing flower like pattern originating from his pupil with a glowing blue background being the defining trait. Along with faint tomoe, encircling his pupils.

Naruto shook his head, "My confusion wasn't about the eyes, I'd already seen them...they're my eyes. My confusion was about why you'd think I'd not notice a change in my eyes because...they're MY EYES!" To his credit the Sage seemed sheepish slightly, for underestimating his intellect. He'd grown older and wiser, damn it. He wasn't his retarded younger self anymore.

He had apparently gained access to powers all Ootsutsuki developed and instinctively knew how to use, since all Kekkei Genkai derive from _Ootsutsuki_ Kaguya, he seemed to be able to use them all.

But Hagoromo had appeared for a second reason. A monstrous entity borne from a dimension called the Abyss was trying, and succeeding, to enter dimension. The being was known as 'The Old One' or would later to some be known as **Jack of Blades** and **Skorm.**

If he did then he would lay waste to it and eventually gain the power to face **'The Presence'**. If he did that then he'd rule over this Multi-verse without consequences. He told Naruto about Kalpas, time-lines that made up the reality. One would begin and play out it's course before inevitably ending so the next one could start. It was the way of existence, so life could flourish and never stagnate.

When Naruto questioned him about the prophecy and if the world was to end then how did he save it. The Old Sage told him that if he hadn't stopped the **Infinite Tsukuyami** , that the next Kalpa couldn't be achieved, thus stopping Life's Natural course. He'd saved existence successfully, it was just time for the next Kalpa.

Naruto had been slightly upset about the Kalpa shit, yet understood Scath needed to be stopped. The blond deity faced the Inter-dimensional Demon, their fight, if you could call it that, lasted weeks. Skorm was far stronger than anyone Naruto had ever faced, Kaguya was strong but was weakened by her time in her seal and the madness that riddled her mind. And Kinshiki didn't even really know how to use his power, never having to train with it and just following his instincts. He was also insanely arrogant and didn't think he needed to try against his opponents, thus he was curb stomped by the far more experienced Naruto.

But Skorm, he was impossibly strong, merciless, savage and knew exactly how to use his power. Naruto had never faced an opponent quite like him...it was honestly exhilarating. Naruto hadn't had an opponent that truly challenged him since Sasuke passed.

Never the less he realized the danger someone this powerful posed to the Greater Universe. Naruto had pushed Skorm back, finally gaining some ground. But nothing he did could keep the Demnic Deity down, honestly this must be what fighting him felt like.

The only thing that Naruto could think of that would kill this guy would be the **Gudodama** **(Truth-Seeking Orbs)** but he'd lost those against Sasuke and had never got around to figuring out how to make more.

The best he could do was lock the Demonic entity away. During the fight with Skorm, Naruto had teleported them to an area in between dimensions, hoping to trap the entity there. What he found though was something he'd never imagined

The Plane of Existence know as Azarath

The place was a bastion of peace and prosperity, the inhabitants were powerful Sorcerers, as he later learned, that could use something similar to Chakra...Magic. These people helped him immensely, providing him with a perfect prison. They apparently had a gate way they named, **"The Great Door of Azarath"** that they had once used to explore other worlds and such. With their permission he used it to throw Skorm back to his home dimension, using the demon's own power to locate a place with a similar energy signature. He was originally going to create an Alternate Universe, much like Kaguya did, to seal him behind but he hadn't figured that out yet nor did he really want to set Skorm loose on any creation of his.

And thus is how Naruto had found himself here. He'd stayed in Azarath for many years, learning how to perform Magic, as they called it. It was interesting to say the least, some what like using Chakra, but largely more versatile and inventive in it's use. Or perhaps that was merely the users, as he was copying the effects of Magic using Chakra instead of the energy that permeated the very air of Azarath.

Something else also interested him, the people of the world didn't have a physical system that produced and carried the energy they used. They didn't have anything like a Chakra Pathways, but some did produce their own energy while others simply used what nature provided.

Other than that Naruto simply relaxed, learned from and taught the inhabitants of this peaceful world. Wishing and hoping that his would someday be similar to it.

But he didn't stay there permanently while he did return often, he also explored the New Universe. Traveling around dimension and planets, his old home, now called 'Earth'...real inventive guys, seemed to be a hot spot.

He'd traveled back there several time over the millennia, helping here and there. But Only doing so much as 'Humans', a species like his own just a lot more fragile, needed to learn independence. The Gods that they worshiped intervened far too much, whether trying to help or from some for of amusement.

Hagoromo did come eventually find him, convincing him it was time to return home. With nothing left for him to do there, he decided to use Amenominaka (Heavenly Governing Inside).

As Naruto stood up a familiar feeling washed over him, the feeling of being summoned. It was a unique pulling sensation not really unpleasant unless someone was being to forceful in there attempt.

Naruto guided his Yin Charka, aka Magic, over his body. His robes changed to a dark set of armor he hadn't worn since his adventures in Albion, he also felt the familiar weight of the Blade of Aeons settle itself on his left hip.

While he really wasn't expecting a fight, it was never bad to be careful. You could stop a fight from even beginning sometimes from shear intimidation.

Without further ado he bent space and time, willing himself home.

 **-Rock of Eternity**

Naruto opened his eyes and glanced around, observing his surroundings. He was unfamiliar with his current location, being in some cave from the look of the walls and ceiling. He'd been exploring the vast amounts of Dimensions and Universes for...well he wasn't sure but quite a while. But he'd never been here, it had a similar feeling to Azarath in which it was between dimensions.

He'd been minding his own business when he felt someone trying to summoning him. While he had ignored it and continued his curiosity was getting the best of him. He was summoned several times and the being that was trying to pull him to it's location must have gotten tired of being ignored, because they started to try and force the summon. Though they stopped eventually, it seemed they hadn't given up. They had redirected his Amenominaka to this area and while he could of stopped it, his wanderlust needed to be sated.

He noticed what appeared to be an old man who sat upon a marble throne, watching him with curiosity. Walking towards the man as he continued examining the room, he noticed statues lining the left wall. Seven statue in all and every statue had an emotion engraved at the bottom, a basin of fire in front of them and were changing shape to physically represent each emotion.

As Naruto was examining the room the old man was watching him closely. He notice his attire first and foremost.

The blond seemed to have European-styled armor. His black armor and chain-mail clinked and jingled as he moved, a dark and tattered cape covered his back. His armor was a strange obsidian like metal that seemed to shine even without light. He also had a type of long sword at his hip, the weapon oozed power and strangely invoked fear. It was a strange feeling, even not knowing anything about the weapon he almost instinctively knew it could hurt him.

"I see you have noticed the Sins."

Naruto turned his attention to the aging man, taking in his appearance. He wore a long, red cape around his shoulders and a ragged robe. His chest and feet were bare and a glowing blue lighting bolt was plastered across his chest. His hair was a thick and curly brown, held back by a red head band. His beard was also thick and scraggly, seemingly unkempt. He possessed a staff of bronze or gold, the tip of which was shaped into a lighting bolt. It looked as if it doubled as a cane and a weapon if need be. But it was far more, Naruto could sense the power behind the staff.

"Why are there statues of people I know here." Naruto responded lightly, gaining a nod from the wizard.

"You are on the Rock of Eternity, a prison I made thousands of years ago to contain the **Seven Deadly Sins of Humankind** and the **Three Faces of Evil**. This is my home and base of power and soon, it may not just be mine." Mamaragan explained dramatically using his hands to motion towards the whole room. "My true name is Mamaragan, but I am known as Shazam. The title Shazam stands for the many Gods and Heroes who entrusted abilities to me. Each letter represents a being and thus the power granted. **S** olomon-Wisdom, **H** ercules-Strength, **A** tlas-Stamina, **Z** eus-Power, **A** chilles-Courage and **M** ercury-Speed. These beings added their might to my own so I might protect the Earth better. And if you accept my offer, they to shall bolster your own formidable abilities." Naruto nodded in understanding again.

"The sins are universal, every person has at least one. You look upon the statues and you subconsciously identify people from your life that you know best represent each sin." The old man stated before turning to the blond. "What do you see?"

" **Pride.** The statue is of Uchiha Madara." The Clan Patriarch was posing with his arms crossed and staring down his nose at Naruto. "The man bought into his own hype and thought himself the only one to save the world. My friend Sasuke could of fit as well...probably most of the Uchiha really." Naruto stated though he mentally left out Itachi. He nodded at the statue, which seemed to nod back and follow him with it's eyes, before moving on to the next one.

" **Envy.** This is an Orochimaru-infused Kabuto, a creepy snake man." Naruto clarified when he saw the confused look from the old man. "He lacked an identity of his own, due to his role as a spy for several people, and sought his place in the world. This lead to him assimilating the cells of his former master in order to obtain his power...Sasuke could fit this one too, as well as myself." He stated. He then walked towards the next one, not noticing the shamed look the statue now sported.

" **Greed.** This statue is of The Rabbit Goddess herself, Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Her obsession with retrieving 'her' Chakra was epic, even going so far as to resurrect herself to attain it. Danzo and his delusion of grandeur would also be appropriate for this slot." Naruto noted before moving down the line. This statue's eyes followed after him like the first two, a strange emotion in it's milky eyes.

" **Lust.** My mentor Jiraiya...Yeah that fits perfectly." Naruto deadpanned before quickly moving on. He didn't want to be reminded of his Master, though it had been along time ago his death still hurt. So fast was his departure he missed the proud smile the statue gave off.

" **Gluttony.** This one depicts Tsunade, My mother figure and at one point my leader. It makes sense as this sin doesn't specifically mean food, just overindulgence. Which she did with Sake and gambling." The statue gave a amused grin and rolled it's eyes as he moved on.

" **Sloth.** Strange, it is Obito. Which makes sense in a way. He'd given up on actually changing the world, instead opting to create an illusion which would trap the world and then produce the 'perfect' world for each person. He'd chosen the arguably easier path because reality refused to conform to his wishes." Naruto hummed in though before moving forward. Obito's face looked down in a sad, accepting smile.

" **Wrath**. This statue is...Me. I represent the last sin, which is accurate. In my youth, my rage allowed an equally anger stricken Kurama access to my body. The aftermath of my rage induced fits left landscapes devastated and nearly killed several of my loved ones on multiple occasions." Naruto hung his head slightly in shame, even to this day he was disappointed in himself. Even if technically it wasn't his fault, as the people that should have taught him how to control, or at lest handle, the being of energy in his gut...well didn't.

"You keep saying things that insinuate an offer. So tell me what you are offering." Naruto said, he may have been pretty ignorant in his younger days but years of running a village taught him much.

 _"I am old, younger than you and your time, sure. But old none the less. I have fought my entire life, battling great evils and righting wrongs. But I have reached my limit, I can no longer handle the stress of either the power nor the constant battles. But Earth still needs her protector, what I offer...What I ask of you. Please be her protector again. Be the Champion you once were." Naruto and the God stared at one another._

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"...Sure. I got nothin better to do." Naruto stated with a shrug. Mamaragan gave the indifferent blond a flat stare as said man stared back. After a few seconds of the stare down the wizard broke and chuckled._

 _"The world that you will be protecting mirrors yours quite a bit. It very similar with a few differences, most of which you can find out on your own. What I will tell you is that there aren't 'Shinobi' anymore and people don't use 'Chakra' or 'Jutsu'. The current world has 'Mages' and 'Wizards', someone who uses 'Magic' to cast 'Spells'." The old man explained._

 _"What!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sure he knew Will would pass around his knowledge but he didn't think it would spread quite so fast._

 _"While I don't have in depth knowledge of Chakra, it seems that Magic is similar if not the same as the Mental aspect of your energy." The wizard stated. Naruto nodded, he'd come to the same conclusion during his years in Azarath._

 _Mamaragan coughed to catch the blond's attention again, " Anyway I have taken it onto myself to regulate and monitor Magic. But I can't stay here and monitor and travel to Earth and solve the problems too. Someone must always be here to maintain the flow of power from Akasha. Myself and anyone who takes control of the rock can only leave for 24 hours safely, anymore and the power get out of hand. " Naruto nodded his head in understanding. It was hard for him at times when he became Hokage even with his_ _ **Kage Bushin**_ _to lighten the load._

 **"** So are you proposing that you tell me about the disturbances and I solve them?" Naruto asked, pondering the idea. It would given him something to do and he also got to travel and see how the world changed.

Mamaragan nodded and held out his hand for Naruto to shake. Naruto held out his right as well, the Wizard noticed the Sun emblem on his palm and noticed the moon on his left earlier. He couldn't help but think this man truly held the two celestial bodies in his hands and soon he'd hold the Earth as well.

 **-October 10, 1348**

 **-?, France**

 **-Flamel's Workshop**

Nicholas Flamel was a bright young man and an excellent wizard. He was born into a family that could trace its roots back to the time of the founders and even before. But his Mother was a Muggle born witch and his Father was a Pureblood Wizard, such a coupling was looked down upon. Yet still he was thought to be the most talented of his age in the arts of magic, performing above and beyond his age group. He was top of his class in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, an Alumni even. Though he indeed was a gifted boy in magic, his true calling was something else entirely.

The young Flamel was a true prodigy in the less ventured and utilized art of Alchemy. While others, namely Wizards, view the art in the same light as Potions, or lower, which is to say beneath them, young Nicholas saw its potential.

He studied under the foremost scholars of the art, learning many tricks of the trade, and gaining numerous theories and concepts. He felt inspired to reach the goal that every Alchemist has reached for but none have truly achieved...a Magnum Opus.

A 'Great Work' as it were, something that defines the Alchemist. Something they create using everything they know, revolutionizing the way Alchemy worked. It starts out as finding a way to create gold or achieve Immortality. Several Alchemist settle for creating new Transmutation Circles, but Nicholas refused to allow all of his research to amount to a simple sigil. So that's what lead to this very point, the Flamel refused to just be another Alchemist lost to the flow of time. His idea was inspired loosely by one of his many teacher.

An old man, that went by Ol' John, that taught him several things about Alchemy, but none were more emphasized then its rules. The one he stressed the most was the Taboo on Human Transmutation. 'The Dead stay Dead.' Was a reoccurring them in his lessons, 'Nothing you can do to change that.'

John was very adamant about that particular rule, to the point that whenever young Nicholas would ask about it he would receive the same response.

"What we do is unprecedented. The world at large either doesn't even know of it's existence or deems it witchcraft. Some look upon this art with awe or horror, which ever side of the spectrum they reside their thoughts are the same. This phenomenon, whether holy or demonic in nature, isn't natural. They are wrong, of course. But anything outside the average person everyday experience is viewed with a heavy dose of suspicion and skepticism. They see us creating miracles. Things they view as impossibilities and break every preconceived notion they have ever had. But we are not to fall into the same thought process. We are Philosophers, men of thought. We spend our entire lives trying to figure out life's mysteries. To find the truth of God, not to become him."

Eventually, after much pestering and begging, Nicholas convinced John to tell him why he felt so strongly about the subject. The resulting story both horrified, and terrifyingly enough, intrigued the young man.

John told him of his long time friend. The man had lost his one true purpose in life...his wife. The man was so distraught, so caught up in grief, he'd forgone hunger or thirst. The man didn't even sleep, he could only mourn his love.

His condition worsened until one day he finally found a 'solution'. He found notes on a theory of something called 'Human Transmutation' and similar practices. They specified nothing, no exact process or ingredients. The notes only affirmed the writers success at creating something he/she called a chimera and theorized the possibility of creating or reestablishing life. More specifically 'Human' life via Transmuting it from the materials the body is made from.

The idea was some what solid until the soul is brought to attention. The first question being,'What is a soul?' Well it's a debated subject by many scholars and one that has yet to be answered. So the next question is, 'Where do they come from and where do they go?' Also unknown to most people, though several Magi theorize such on the question. So the only thing one could do, since one couldn't make what they didn't understand the next option was to retrieve one.

Unfortunately true Necromancy was lost to time. The last wielders of the forbidden art was the Egyptians, so that avenue was closed as of then as well.

Flamel had thought that he'd hit a wall, though he caught a break in the form of his recently deceased mentor John. John had died do to complications with his heart and left his research to Nicholas. The the note he also left raised an eyebrow. _'Fly to close to the Sun and you may get burned.'_

In one of the books he discovered a description of a Gate, one that appeared when someone attempted to manipulate souls via Human Transmutation. This was what he needed...Proof, evidence that it could be attempted if not outright achieved.

So with an idea, alchemical knowledge, plenty of room and no one to disturb his experiments he set out to redefine the world even at the cost of his humanity.

Setting the items at the correct nodes of the circle and moving to the outer ring. The young Alchemist knelt, setting himself on his knees before the circle. Wiping his sleeve across his brow to rid himself of his sweat. He was equal parts anxious and nervous, which was completely understandable as what he was doing was...well he didn't even know if he could achieve what he attended.

He summoned the final piece that he needed from the Basin in the corner. A ball of clay like material floated over to him. He then levitated it to the center of the Circle, careful not to physically touch it.

From the notes John had given him he'd gathered that this clay absorbed Energy. He didn't know if a human's would cause complications as it usually absorbed energy directly from nature which was significantly different from the human version.

His mentor had discovered this possible new element...well not really new, if his research was to be believed. This element had been around for a while, perhaps since the beginning of time. Ether or Ather, an element that he believed was the physical representation of Arcane Energy.

Spells and Magic in general didn't work how most assumed. It had a process, mechanics if you will, that had to be followed in order for the desired effect to be achieved. One simply didn't shout gibberish and wave a hand, then presto...Magic One had to understand and will what they wanted to happen for it to be so.

Witches and Wizards produce the energy from every cell in their body, thus every aspect of them was soaked in it. It traveled around in them chaotically. Almost as if wishing to be free. By accessing that stored energy the person could flex one's will upon the world around them. Though there are limitations, exceptions and guidelines to this. Wand-wizards or Merlinites/Merlinians as they are sometimes referred to, are restricted to using wands as the name implies. Only the exceptionally gifted or powerful of the sub-spiecies could harness magic without a catalyst. It seemed it was a self-inflicted limitation though. He himself has had some success in using Magic without a wand, but it truly was much harder.

Magi like their counterparts, can use magic but performed it differently. They have Circuits, nerve-like path ways that connected their physical bodies to their spiritual one. This is though to have been caused by Solomon himself, performing a Grand Ritual to create a system for people that are gifted in the Mystic Arts to better utilize Magic.

Wiccans and Shamans use the sympathetic magic of the planet, this type most anyone can use if they know the process and have the strength and will. Though those with out an affinity and skill towards the Arcane are typically restricted to simple tricks.

But most used 'Mage' as an umbrella term when referring to Magic users in general.

Now the question is, 'Where does the Energy come from?'. Well several theories point to the Earth, as well as an Origin. Those with Mage Sight, the ability to see beyond the physical world, describe faint trails of Energy running from the ground and air into the Mages periodically when in an area with a large concentrations of, what has come to be known as is referred to as the Greater Source, Mana. It's also believed by Magi that their circuits process their life energy into Od which was magical energy in humans, which most Magi refer to as Prana. Most likely a reference to the Sanskrit term that their Progenitor Solomon knew it by.

It's believed that most Magic users are the same but with slight differences. Though both are gifted in the art of Magic which is what sets them apart from regular people. European Wizards believe they are, in some way, decedent from the Great Enchanter Merlin, which records point to that being true if only partially.

Nicholas, breaking himself from his thoughts, walked forward, his shoulder length brown hair swaying as he stepped. He rolled up the sleeves on his silk dress shirt, having hung the jacket on a hook at the entrance in passing. Taking his family ring off his finger and placing it in his vest pocket, he strolled forward and grabbed a piece of chalk.

Using precise and controlled strokes, he crafted a complex array of symbols in a large sigil. This took hours to complete because the diagram need to be perfect. One crooked line or smudged corner could have devastating consequences.

The particular sigil he was using appeared to be one array but it was actually several all seemingly interconnected to form the largest Transmutation Circle in history. Hundreds of smaller Circles and their concepts were used for this single master piece.

After he finished drawing the array, Nicholas headed towards his supply cabinet to retrieve the needed ingredients to start the transmutation. Nicholas walked with a confident stride, heading towards his supplies faster than he needed to.

So caught up in his pending success, he didn't know he had made an error in his rune sequence. See while Nicholas was a genius when it came to matters of Alchemy, his runes on the other hand...could use some work.

In his array he used several different runes from different cultures, many had more than one meaning and effect depending on variables. In short the young Alchemist used random combinations of runes in a sequence never before used, hoping for a desirable effect.

Nicholas continued on, the flaw in his rationality not registering in his excitement.

His plan was to harness the Natural Energy that the Ether Clump had absorbed, using the clay ball as a type of battery/ focus point combo. Which then he'd connect to the Homunculus he had created and sacrifice said creation to summon the gate.

As Nicolas pushed energy into the Circle and activated the array, a swift wind flew through the cellar he was in. This was strange as he had sealed the area to the point of it being air tight, so the wind couldn't cause unseen damage to the ritual. Before he could comment his vision faded.

* * *

Nicolas found himself in a sea of white...no not even white...It was just blank. He saw nothing in any direction.

His attention was caught by...Well nothing. He just was urged to look in a direction. Turning in the direction he was facing seconds ago. Instead of seeing nothing, as he did moments before, he saw a massive gate. It was made of a gray stone, perhaps metal, and was taller than some buildings he'd seen. On the front a massive illustration depicting a transmutation circle, not unlike the one he'd created to arrive here. In fact it seemed to be the exact same one!

He looked the gate up and down before noticing a figure next to it. The figure seemed to not have features at all, merely a smile, with enough outline and depth so you could perceive it.

Nicolas stepped forward and opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped by a hand clamping down on his shoulder. He notice that the figure's smile disappeared and was replace by a stern frown. The world seemed to spin before it went black again.

* * *

Nicolas shook the stars from his vision, feeling sickly and ready to hurl. He looked around and found himself in a room similar to a study.

"You really shouldn't do that." The young alchemist froze as a deep voice sounded. It sent shivers of fear down his back, not that it was inherently terrifying, more so because someone unknown was in the room.

Turning swiftly, wand raised in defense, the brunette faced the direction the voice came from. Whatever it was he expected... it wasn't this.

Sitting in the air before him without any assistance but his own power, was a man. His face was handsome with faint marks on each cheek, reminiscent of whiskers. He had wild and spiky, blond hair reaching his mid back and eyes so blue they shone like miniature seas inside flawless sapphires. He wore a black robe with a gray sash tied around his tight shoulder and left hip. He could see a orange clothing of some kind under the robe via the opening at the neck. Black pants tucked into black boots that show the toes like sandals . And a smile that was equal parts kind and mischievous, plastered across his face

All together the man was quite the sight, Flamel may even been awed at the powerful feel of the man. But given the circumstances it only caused him to raise his guard even more. One simply didn't have that feel about them if they weren't experienced, add the aura or lack of one and the danger level is firmly in the 'One wrong step' category.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The question was firm, and backed by a wand was one few could ignore without at least a bit of fear. Unfortunately, this was once such person. As the man calmly sat and stared unnervingly at Nicolas. Even with the smile the way he simply stared without a reaction was making him nervous.

"Me? Well, you may call me Naruto. What I'm here for is simple." The man smiled before he continued, "You were about to make a huge mistake and I just stopped you...You are welcome." The man, now known as Naruto, finished with a smile. He reached over and grabbed a tea cup, one that was most certainly not there before.

Nicolas stared for a moment, simply not being able to process the information in a fast manner. More due to the disbelieve he felt, then any mental disability. After a few seconds, in which his guest-even if he was uninvited-continued to sit calmly and sip tea.

"You interrupted the biggest experiment of my life, which I might add could lead to the biggest discovery in history, because you felt it a mistake!?" The yell echoed in the large, but mostly bare, room. The silver-haired man merely sat and waited patently.

"Your possibly fairly short life if you'd succeeded." Nicolas paled at the thought before fear turned to rage and his face grew red with anger.

"Are you threatening me!" Nicolas growled out in incredulity, not believing someone threatened him. HIM of all people! A little known fact was the young Flamel was quite the duelist, almost never losing a duel. Having an extensive family library as well as a very old Grimoire.

"No. I'm simply informing you that you are playing with forces beyond your comprehension." The man said, leaning forward ever so slightly, offering Flamel a separate tea cup. Nic accepted the tea hesitantly, not trusting the figure but also knowing when not to piss off someone far more powerful.

"You are attempting to cross a threshold that was placed before your time. One that was place by something far out of your possible ability to understand. There are things in this world that men should fear...this, this is one of them." The man was deadly serious, his aura was now able to be sensed. What the Flamel found in it would scare him for sometime.

Auras were interesting, due in part by the fact that one could sense much from them. Things like their personality and power. Though someone couldn't get a exact value of ones power or skill from their aura alone-unless extremely skill in sensory abilities- they in fact could get an estimate into exactly how fucked they were. In this case, young Nicolas discovered that one should tip toe less he awake the dragon in which was slumbering feet from him.

He couldn't even completely rap his head around the amount energy this man possessed. It was as if he stood at the edge that separated land and an endless ocean. So vast was the blond's energy that he couldn't even feel the end, and even though he was no sensor, nor had Mage Sight or Mystic Eyes, he should be able to conceive some differentiation between the beginning and end of his power. And yet, none was present it seemed. Even with how vast the energy seemed it also had a peaceful feel to it, as if all worries were for not.

"That gate in which you seek, has a minder." Naruto spoke, breaking the man from his thoughts. "The being that guards said door has a really horrid sense of irony. He will give you a means to achieve all you wish, yet take from you something that will make it meaningless." He stated before relaxing backwards slightly.

"How do I know I can trust what you say?" Nicolas demanded through clenched teeth. The grip on his focus tightened slightly.

"You can't really, But I've sensed several people attempt to reach the gate. Either through related but accidental discoveries and practices, or simply trying to achieve an outcome humans have been forbidden from." He stated. "Including your former Mentor, John." This gained a wide eyed stare from the Alchemist.

Nicolas ran the information through his head. It all made since, why he was so adamant for Nicolas to learn the rules. Knowing intimate details to the ritual as well as the story he told. It was John's wife that died.

Nicolas took a few minutes to think before he finally spoke up. "So is it all for naught? Everything I've learned, all that I sacrificed?" He stood up and started pacing to match his rant. "I've given up years of my life to achieve this...My Magnum Opus! JUST TO LOSE IT BEFORE I EVEN ATTAIN IT!" His ending scream was packed with all his frustration and rage at the potential waste of time.

The man sat, his hand in his robed lap. Naruto watched the man stomp around in understandably, if not slightly childish, rage. Before he was Hokage he was much the same, then reality hit and he stopped behaving like a bitch. He could relate to the man's situation, having similar experiences with unfair circumstances when he was younger. Sighing loudly, drawing the man's attention to him once again, he spoke.

"I understand your frustration, I truly do. But every time that gate opens there is a chance of something getting out, or in as the case may be." Nicolas looked at the man strangely. The Sage smiled at his confusion, " If there's a door it must lead some where, no? Especially if it requires a guard to man it." Nicolas just stared at the old man, curious but all to weary to ask.

"I'll make you a deal. If you leave the door alone, I'll provide help in creating a Magnum Opus." The last Uzumaki said, setting up straight in his seat. "Though I required one thing you do for me."

Nicholas stared for a moment, this man in front of him was powerful. There was no doubt, his power far outstripped the Flamel and anyone he had ever met. The alchemist tilted his head to the side and his faces betrayed his curiosity.

"And what would that be?" Flamel asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto floated towards him slightly and the world around them changed. They seemed to stand in space on the outer-atmosphere of the planet. Stars filled the black abyss and wayward pieces of rock floated around as Flamel looked around in awe.

"Well, the reason I say something might come from that gate is because it leads outside this world" Naruto stated, getting a wide eyed look from the Flamel.

"Akasha." The young alchemist breathed out in shock.

"Not quite." Nicholas shot him a questioning look as he sat down. He physics seemed to not exist here as he didn't fall but hovered where he sat."Well at least not directly." The man stated passively.

"What?" Flamel looked on in confusion.

"Basically, it leads...outside this dimension." The blue-eyed man stated. Flamel nodded his head in under standing.

"So it leads to more than one place?" The young Alchemist was very confused at the moment.

"That particular door resides in a Metaphysical dimension. It can't technically be reached physically but can be spiritually via the connection all souls have with it. It is close to the Astral Plane, a realm ghosts and phantoms call home, along with most other 'spiritually' related things." The weight in which the man's words hit, shook Flamel to his core. "Any time that door opens, anything can come through the dimension's walls from any number of separate worlds, hostile or otherwise."

"What?!" Nick questioned, fearful of what he might of caused.

"Yep. Things come through all the time. Not through that particular door, but the countless others around the world." The Sage stated passively much to the shock of Flamel.

"Okay I understand. But where do _I_ come in? You if I help you, you'd help me." Nick questioned after a second.

" Allies are what is needed. My enemies are powerful, and while I am as well, I can't solve everything everywhere realistically. There are several great events coming that will decide the ' _fate'_ of our lovely rock." Naruto explained. He didn't fully believe in fate, at least not it being set in stone.

"Okay. I have many questions." Nick stated and the Sage smiled.

"As do we all. Your questions will be answered, I have agreed to help you." Naruto motioned for him to rise.

"So where do we begin?" Flamel asked patiently, he was becoming quite interested in his new...benefactor.

"There isn't a specific set of events as of yet. Though we have predicted them to transpire in several centuries, but again the exact times are unknown." The Sage stated. "I have spent time traveling and learning new things to prepare for these great threats. When they arrives will you help?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod.

"What are you?" The question was asked without fear or disgust, simply awe and wonderment. The Age of Gods had ended with the death of Solomon, and with the age so to did the gods vanish. But it seemed as if one stood-or sat rather-sat before him.

"I can see where you are going with this. And some of my people believe themselves gods, I do not." The Sage stated with an air of finality. "Others have seen us as everything from Gods to Devils."

"Well I say this will be the start of a beautiful friendship." Naruto stated as he motioned Nicholas to start towards his study. Nicholas stared as the space themed area they talked in seemed to twist and morph into the familiar sight of his workshop. He noticed the symbols of a sun and moon on Naruto's hands during the talk. And a thought came to his mind, this man truly had the power to hold both those in the palm of his hands.

 ** **Alright...Yeah I rewrote it again. I've been incisive with how I want this to progress but I think I finally got it. I'll go the Pre-Canon route, a time around the first rise of Moldyshorts. I'm also messingwith the time line a bit, moving Characters age around. Like I think I want The Marauders and Lilly, the Black Sisters, Molfy and his gang to be in Hogwarts around the same time or close.****

 ** **I might also move the time line of Canon up slightly. Harry's birth being 1991 instead of 81...Tell me what you think.****


	2. An: yes, yes I know

Yes this is an Arthur's Note. Yes it's against the rules to post one by itself. But oh well, this is the only way to get the info out there.

So I've been thinking this over and I feel my best course of action is to completely retcon this. As a lot of you say it's confusing, I'll try and set up a base before getting more complected. I decided to move it too the Marvel universe, It won't be the MCU exactly but it will have some resemblance.

Anywhore, Naruto will be reborn into this new Universe. His personality will be very different. He'll have his trademarked will of fire but he'll be intelligent as well. He'll also be Out of Character if you will. But if you want a Naruto that's exactly like Kishimoto's then you've come to the wrong website.

Harry Potter's Universe is going to be the focus for the first 'Book' if you will then it will be extended to the greater Marvel vers. Which will include but not be limited too; Buffy, Angel, Charmed, and Small bits of others. Things Like Characters and Spells etc.

The story will be under the Same name...Type Earth. And I'm working on it as a type this.

Oh and Naruto will be OP, fair warning.

If you have questions, suggestions, idea's Pm me. If I like it or it fits in to my vague idea of a storyline then I'll use it and credit you.


	3. About Retcon Important

****In this retcon I'll be reverencing Type-Moon/Dragon Age for most if not all of the rules for this universe. It is a gap breach between Naruto and Harry Potter, having several similarities with both. Jutsu, Chakra and Natural Chakra match up pretty well with Magecraft/True Magic , Od and Mana.****

 ** **Concepts like Kido, Esp and Sorceries will be implemented where they fit and make sense in the world.****

 ** **Also the different crossover elements like Charmed, Buffy, Angel, Marvel and DC will either be running separately in the background(in the case of the first three) or be in a totally separate dimension(the latter two) as to avoid a huge cluster fuck with muddling the story lines. Basically Naruto will be apart of several different Story Lines, I'm just not going to force them all together in some over complicated fan-service cliché. I'm actually going to be actively avoiding crossing verses unless they sync effortlessly.****

 ** **For example. In Type-Moon they have 'Magic Circuits' which are literately 'Chakra Coils', they're even explained the same way. A extra system of veins/nerves that molds their respective energies a curtain way to achieve the effect. It even states the ordinary purpose of the circuits is to turn 'life energy' into 'magical energy'. The only difference is that Circuits are on your soul so are meta-physical while I think Coils are an actual second circulatory system (Not completely sure tho)****

 ** **Anyway, the story will unfold and I'll slowly explain how the rules and concepts of the main story worlds(Naruto/Type-Moon/Dragon Age/Harry Potter) all mix and coincide.] The only contribution from DA will be the Fade most likely as I like the concept.****

 ** **I'm going to set up a poll on my profile about which universe you guys want it to be set in Marvel or Dc.****

 ** **I eventually want Naruto to be the Authority on the Arcane in which ever Universe it's set in so bare that in mind. If it's Dc then He'll take the place of Shazam and Doctor Fate (I'm not a fan of either really), Shazam being a waste of Potential and Doc Fate is kinda a dick.****

 ** **If it's Marvel then Naruto might take the place of Dr. Stephen Strange or if you prefer I can keep Dr. Strange the Sorcerer Supreme and just have Naruto be...Idk I'll figure something out.****

 ** **If you have Ideas post a review with them and vote. Thanks****


End file.
